Florecimiento Flor
by KinoLadyoftheDivine
Summary: After four years, Frida returns home. Will long forgotten emotions resurface? HAITIUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Kino: This was inspired by a friend. I love and hate her right now. The title can be roughly translated into "Blossoming Flower."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _El Tigre_. My Spanish is atrocious, so forgive me. I do own Maita, David, and James, so XP**

**Florecimiento Flor**

**Chapter 1**

**_Mi mejor amigo_**

"Oh, Dios!" I gasped, clinging to the armrests with my electric blue nail polished fingers. "I don't think I can do this."

The three band members looked at me, baffled by my sudden fear of returning home.

"Freedom, you've never been afraid of _anything_." Maita said, blinking. I would have glared at her for calling me 'Freedom,' a nickname I had acquired after liberating the very band I was currently in from some police officers in Chicago, however, my anxiety had other plans.

"Yeah, well, what if they don't recognize me? What if they forgot me? What if— "

"You keep going on like that," James, our bassist, said, "I will have to use force to make you shut up."

A twisted smile appeared on Maita's face. "Pervert." she mumbled.

"Look who's thinking dirty thoughts." he said back to her casually.

"And this is why I didn't want anyone to come with me." I said. "You guys always fight. Es molesto!"

"Molest, what?!" the two chorused in a shriek.

"I didn't want to come!" David said, raising his hand and pushing up his thick-rimmed glasses with the other. I looked at our drummer, confused. "Miracle City is known for its high crime rates. It's on the top three."

"Growing up here isn't bad." I said, pouting. "I had the most amazing best friend growing up. I haven't seen him in almost four years, so I don't know what's going on with him, so don't ask— "

"Wait, wait, wait!" James said. "Your best friend is a _guy_?"

"Well," I said, "yeah. We had a huge fight…"

I didn't want to say anymore. Just thinking about _him_ made me feel bad for just up and leaving like I did. I hoped he would forgive me.

"So, what's up with that El Tigre guy?" David asked. "Why would he choose to look like a tiger?"

I shrugged. "It's kind of a family thing."

"You _know_ this El Tigre guy?" Maita asked, wide eyed.

"Grew up with him."

"What was he like?" David asked. "His alter ego, I mean."

"A really nice guy, to say the least. We were never really apart."

"Until you guys fought." Maita said, putting two and two together. "So, you were, what, this El Tigre's sidekick?"

"I guess you could call me that." I said, leaning back on the seat. "But, I often caused more damage than anything. We got in a lot of trouble together. I was the bad influence on him. Being the Chief of Police's daughter had its advantages."

"I don't believe you can be a _bad_ influence, Frida." Maita said, frowning. "You're too _good_ to be anywhere _near_ bad."

"I've changed, I guess." I looked out the window, finding we had already landed. Smiling, I stood up and said, "Come on, I want to show you guys _everything_!"

* * *

"Are you sure the streets are safe?" David asked, looking about.

"Safe enough," I said, walking through the streets I long ago memorized. I didn't want to freak David out. I mean, come on! Miracle City, Mexico safe? It was the most _ridiculous _thing anyone could possibly ever hear.

"Um, Freedom, shouldn't we be careful?" Maita asked.

"Why?"

"Uh, living skeletons!" She shrieked and pointed in front of us.

I smirked.

"Well, I see the walking dead," I chuckled, "but where is their queen?"

"Are you looking for someone, Niña?" a cracking voice asked from behind us.

David yelped and jumped into James arms. Maita stopped like a dear caught in the headlights.

"Sartana, good to see you're around." I said, nodding at her.

"Well, this _is_ a surprise. His little Novia is back."

I frowned, "I ain't his Novia, Sartana, and he ain't my Novio." No matter how much I wanted it to be true.

Sartana smirked, looking down at me.

"Too bad he won't have the chance to see you again, you grew up quite lovely."

"Who said I wouldn't?" came a deep voice.

I looked up, already knowing who it was, despite the four years we had been separated.

There he stood, proud and strong, atop a car not a few feet away. His green eyes flickering from the five of us.

"Sartana, when will you learn?" El Tigre asked, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"The same time you learn to respect your elders." The Queen of the Dead said, strumming her guitar strings, a powerful blast coming out of the headstock.

David, James and Maita dove out of the way. I simply side-stepped, smirking at my knowledge of Miracle City's villains.

"Good to see you again, Miss. Suárez." El Tigre said, suddenly by my side.

"I never miss a chance to see my favorite hero in action." I said, eyeing him out of the corner of my eye. Dios, I missed this place.

* * *

Mi mijor amigo: My best friend.

Dios: God.

El molesto: Annoying.

Niñ a: Little Girl.

Novia: Girlfriend.

Novio: Boyfriend.

**

* * *

**

**Kino: You, know, most people are otaku, I am an entusiasta, an enthusiast.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Kino: Muchas gracias, my friends. I am updating as quickly as possible (having to active stories right now). I'm trying to get a chapter up here every Friday and a chapter for the story up every Sunday. Next week is going to be a little sketchy, due to long working hours (which sucks). My advice: don't get a job unless you _really_ need one. Live off your parents as long as you can! Por favor, sea paciente (I hope that's right).

Disclaimer: I do not own, thus I am unhappy. But I am happy for one thing: Superheroes in spandex are AWESOME!

Florecimiento Flor

Chapter 2

__

Invitación

"That was easy." El Tigre said, wiping his paws on his spandex pants.

I was trying not to laugh at the looks on Maita, James and David's faces. All three were beyond stunned and stood there stupefied.

"What?" El Tigre asked, looking at them, green eyes innocent.

"Are you— " Maita began.

"A _real_ superhero?" James finished.

"Uh…" I looked at my old friend as he seemed to struggle with the appropriate words. "I guess you could call me that."

"Not yet a hero," I said, "but not yet a villain."

"No," he said, meeting my eyes. Damn those eyes of his, "I have chosen the path of a héroe, a hero. But I wouldn't call myself a superhero. It's not like I was bitten by a mutant spider and got my powers or something. I'm not El Hombre Araña or anything like that."

I wasn't sure it he was being serious or if he was joking. Maybe after the four years, he had gotten a sense of humor. Ha! Not likely.

"Was I supposed to laugh?" David asked.

"It wasn't that funny." Maita said, shaking her head.

"Who's El-Whatever you said?"

"El Hombre Araña," I said, "is 'Spiderman.' Apparently there are rules as to who qualifies as a superhero and who doesn't."

"Yes," El Tigre said, "anyone who was bitten by a radioactive being, fallen into a vat of ooze, is alien, DNA has been altered, or so on. However, if one was to receive a family heirloom that holds mystical and magical abilities, then they are just a hero, as they have no powers on their own."

"You were actually paying attention." I said blandly. He grinned toothily at us.

"What about Batman?" James asked.

"Uh… I think he's under hero, but then again, I'd better make sure… Hey, how about you guys come over. Mahmah always makes too much."

I pierced my lips. Four years after our argument, and here he was being as friendly as if our dispute hadn't happened.

"Sounds good to me." David said. "Freedom, what do you think?"

"Sure." I said, trying to sound. "I haven't seen Maria in years. Casa del Mariachi, right?"

"No, Abuelo's."

I frowned. I knew something was wrong. He _never_ called his grandfather "Abuelo." I'd corner him and ask him later.

"You can count on us being there." I said, nodding.

The four of us watched as he swung off in the direction of his home.

"What's up with you, Freedom?" Maita asked.

"Don't call me Freedom!" I snapped.

"Whoa, dudette, chill!" James said.

"Something's up with him." I looked after my friend, frowning.

* * *

Invitación: Invitation

Héroe: Hero

El Hombre Araña: Spiderman

Abuelo: Grandfather

* * *

**Kino: You know what I noticed while writing this chapter, Maria's name was taken from "Mariachi." Ha ha, who else noticed that? Anyway, this morning there was an earthquake and my friend woke, lurching forwards (as she said) seconds before she felt and heard it. She's kind of psychic that way.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Kino: It's up and ready to be read… yeah! Thank you for the reviews… and the anonymous reviews! You guys make me feel special. This chapter is different from the two previous chapters. Can you guys why?

Disclaimer: I still don't own.

Florecimiento Flor

Chapter 3

__

Nervioso

I was nervous. Why wouldn't I be? My best friend after a fight and four years was coming over to dinner with her new friends and her familia.

I could hear mama cooking in the kitchen, the metal spoon clanged softly of the pot rim and her humming sounded like the lullaby she used to sing to me before she and papa broke up those many years ago.

The door bell rang and I literally jumped un metro into the air.

I did my best to smooth my wild curly hair back, although it was a useless task, and opened the door, beaming.

"Estamos encantados de ver que usted lo hizo!" I said.

"Hello, Manny dear." Mrs. Suárez said, patting my head. Mr. Suá rez nodded to me.

"Hey, shorty." Anita said, walking past as Nakita ruffled my hair.

Frida's friends looked curiously about.

"Why is their house on top of an apartment building?" the dark haired girl asked.

"It's not logical," the slightly bigger boy with glasses said.

"You guys have no imagination." the tall blond boy said.

"Come on in." I said, welcoming the Americans.

They smiled and stepped in.

"We didn't get a proper introduction earlier." the girl said. "I'm Maita. That's David." She pointed to the bigger boy and then to the blond boy. "And that's James."

I saw Frida enter out of the corner of my eye. Her hair was still dyed blue, to match her eyes. Instead of the jumper and white shirt, she wore faded green shorts and a navy blue tank top, reminding me of how much she really had changed.

"Dinner is ready." mama called from the kitchen.

* * *

Nervioso: Nervous

Familia: Family

Estamos encantados de ver que usted lo hizo: Glad to see that you made it.

* * *

****

Kino: Sorry I couldn't make the chapter longer, but I have to save a lot more for the next chapter. Please understand. You know, if you mix Mr. Pib and a little bit of Vault Energy Drink together, it tastes like Dr. Pepper. I made a website for this story! I'm so happy I did. www . freewebs . com / florecimientoflor (delete the spaces).


	4. Chapter 4

****

Kino: Gah, working through a writer's block here. I had a paper due today for a class on a theme of a novel we had been reading. I really put too much effort into those papers, I always get an A. Listening to Three Days Grace isn't helping much, although it is inspiring possible ideas. Anyway, here it is, a midnight installment!

Disclaimer: I do not own El Tigre, this idea, however, is completely mine.

Florecimiento Flor

Chapter 4

__

Los cuatro años

I remember now what I missed most about Mexico, the home cooked meals. Ah yes, the delicious food with a mix of all sorts of flavors that explode in your mouth.

The spread of food had made my mouth cascade drool and create the only waterfall in Miracle City. Dios I missed this place. By now, I couldn't count how many times I had said that.

I chuckled to myself, heading outside to relax like everyone else. Outside, the chatter was drowned out by the active night life of my home city. The air had cooled down, but a warm breeze still blew from somewhere in the south. Under my bare feet, the sandstone surface radiated warmth from the baking sun.

I leaned against the rail of the balcony overlooking the city, letting the warm thermal swirl up tousling my fading blue curls.

"Hey," a voice said next to me.

"Hey," I replied, knowing whose voice it was all too well.

"Good dinner, no?"

"The best I've had in a long time. Neither mom or I can cook." I smiled, amused at how long it took for the two of us to make a cake.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing's funny."

"Frida," Manny said, "we know each other too well. Look, I'm sorry about that stupid thing I did, forgive me?"

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. My blue eyes met his large brown ones. I cursed those puppy-dog eyes with those long eyelashes that batted.

"Enough," I said, rolling my eyes, "you look ridiculous— wait, that's how you've always looked."

"Ha ha ha." his sarcastic laughter reached my ears, making my smirk. "You know, you're not that funny."

"You laughed."

"I laughed at your face."

"You're mean." I felt him grin cheekily. "If that smile gets any bigger you'll be called 'el Gato de Cheshire.' That's when we'll see who's smiling their butt off."

"And, it'll still be me."

I hesitated to ask, "Don't you miss nights like this? Like it used to be?" But I figured against it. I know he didn't miss the nights we used to have, just hanging around out here, watching the stars and having little campouts as kids.

I gnawed on my bottom lip, letting the two of us think in silence for a while.

"I miss those old nights." Manny said. "Remember them? When we didn't have to stay out and fight crime? Before I got the belt?"

"I remember." I nodded, yawning. "We used to have a lot of fun. And please don't burst out into campfire songs. You couldn't sing then, and I doubt you can sing now."

He chuckled. "You're right, I can't. Which reminds me, you joined a band, right?"

"That's almost right. I actually gave into them. They were _constantly_ asking me. I flipped one day in class and said I would join their band. A year and a half later, we had a contract offered to us. We signed and now here we are. What about you? What has the city's greatest hero been up to?"

"Not much," he sighed. "I fought crime a lot more, passed Leone somehow, and I am now in my senior year of high school. I guess that's where you'd be to, right?"

"Eh, give or take. We're often too busy to really fuss over school and all that jazz."

"'All that jazz?' I've never heard you say that before."

"I've been around those Americans too long. They've corrupted my mind!"

"If you're corrupted, I'm the Cowardly Lion."

My smirk returned once again. "Still afraid of the dark, are we?"

"Aha ha ha ha— no. And you're not funny! Stop laughing, Frida! Dios, what did those Americans do to you?"

* * *

Los cuatro años: The four years

El Gato de Cheshire: The Cheshire Cat

* * *

****

Kino: Make note of the conversation between Manny and Frida. That happened between two of my friends during lunch. The two _love_ picking on each other. Spainglish rocks!


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Kino: I was supposed to go to a town about twenty minutes away to hang out with my best friend at a carnival tonight, but my friend got sick (my fault). Luckily, when she gets sick, it's one of those twenty-four hour colds, and for her (being all healthy) it should only last for a few hours. She has one of the best immune systems in the county and tends to sweat it out. So, tomorrow, I'm heading up to see her and chow down on funnel cake!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still do not own.

Florecimiento Flor

Chapter 5

__

Todo lo que el Jazz Meyers

I was enjoying the small party of gathered friends and family. Everyone was smiling, laughing, joking around… like old times. I found myself in the midst of it. It was hard _not_ to get dragged into it, I knew everyone and they knew me.

There was a pleasant high that lifted us up and lulled us into an intoxicated groove.

Before any of us knew it, a karaoke machine had been pulled out and off key singing ensued. Life is not pleasant when Mr. Roldolfo Rivera is singing songs by Radiohead. I laughed with everyone as they winced or covered their ears.

To say the least, I had a blast!

Well, it lasted up until the building started to shake. I heard someone— probably Maita— cry "Earthquake!" What a day wouldn't be complete without an earthquake?

So, being the clumsy girl on my feet, what with my combat boots and all, I grabbed the closest thing to me— Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera.

I squeaked and fell backwards, Manny landing on top, crushing my ribs. I gasped for breath, the loud roar along with the stars dancing in my vision made me nauseous.

My mind straightened out, allowing me to see Manny mouth something.

I said, "What?" but it was drowned out.

This earthquake lasted longer than it should have.

"You okay?" Manny asked, after the snarl of the Earth died down, helping me to my feet.

"Yeah, I think." I said. Curse those innocent brown eyes of his that he looked worriedly at me with.

"What the _hell_ do you guys think you're doing!" shrieked a voice I'd come to recognize in the past two years.

"J-Jazz!" David stuttered. James cursed loudly in Gaelic.

I looked at the man heaving in the doorway, glaring at us. A nervous laughter escaped my lips.

Jazz's silky black hair hung over his eyes in a sweaty manor, making his hair look greasy. His hazel eyes looked on at us threateningly. He was dressed in a black three piece suit, his white shirt untucked.

"Just what are you guys doing?" the man managed to gasp. "You _leave_ in the middle of the night, not saying a word. Do you have any _idea_ how worried I was? I thought you all had been killed— or worse!"

"What could be worse that being killed?" Manny wondered aloud.

Jazz caught sight of my friend for the first time.

"Who the hell are you!"

* * *

It didn't take long to calm Jazz down, I mean, the guy overreacts too much. His blood pressure must have sky rocketed when he signed us on.

"You guys could have at least told me you'd gone to Mexico for a vacation." Jazz muttered.

"Jazz, we'd like you to meet Frida's family." Maita said. She introduced him to them, and vice versa. "Everyone, this is Jazz Meyers, our manager."

"Welcome to Miracle City, Mr. Meyers." Maria said, smiling. "Would you like something to eat? It must have been a long flight."

Jazz was stunned. He, of course, hadn't been expecting the hospitality from a citizen of Mexico.

"So…" Jazz said, "this was only a party?"

"Yes." Maria answered, smiling.

"You all are celebrating Frida's homecoming?"

"Yes."

"What'd you expect, Jazz?" James asked with an undertone of a sneer. "Some sort of cult meeting?"

"Nothing of the sort!" argued our manager, his cheeks flaming. I honestly felt sorry for him. Jazz had to put up with _us_, a bunch of teenagers. We had too much fun picking on him. I mean, we were giving the thirty-two year old grey hairs!

"Just relax, Jazz." I said, patting his graying head.

"Oh, Frida, who's you boyfriend?"

"He's not— " I said, flushing.

"She's not— " I heard Manny say.

"We're not going out!" we chorused.

"Really?" Jazz asked. "The two of you would make a cute couple."

Then I remembered _why_ I picked on Jazz, it was revenge for making me blush like this at certain times when he'd ask me who I was thinking about.

"Jazz, be lucky Freedom hasn't killed you yet." Maita giggled.

"I swear," David said, "if we weren't here, I think Jazz would have been dead a thousand times over."

* * *

Todo lo que el Jazz Meyers: All That Jazz Meyers

* * *

****

Kino: Okay, let me explain Frida's life after she left Miracle City. For a few months, her and her mother traveled, trying to find a good home. They settled in Chicago. A few weeks of living there, Frida "saved" David, Maita and James from the police who didn't want them to play their music on the street. She spoke put for them, saying they had every right, what with freedom and all. For next few months, she was pressured into joined their band. A year an a half later, they were offered a contract. Two years later, they have two albums released and are in Miracle City. I hate math. Also, James is Irish (what with speaking Gaelic, Newfoundland Irish).


	6. Chapter 6

Kino: I am _so_ happy right now (despite the fact my computer is really freaking slow). This whole week I've barely had any school. Monday, (although it was bad) after twenty years of safe teen driving, a girl in my class died. I didn't really know her, but still, I think everyone needed that day to just relax. Tuesday, was a regular day. Later that night was a memorial service for the girl, I couldn't go (mumbles something about the upcoming marching season for band). Wednesday, was the actual funeral service. I couldn't go because I didn't have a car… also, I had a very important test going on during the funeral service. Thursday, all day I watched movies, played games on the school computers (whoo! Solitaire!), and watched a show choir perform for our school choirs and band only. And Friday, I got to go to German Town with the German classes (I got to go due to having the highest grade in the Spanish 1 class and the fact that I took German 1 last year). Today, I'm sunburned and I cannot think of a good excuse as to why this wasn't posted. At least I'm being honest.

****

Florecimiento Flor

Chapter 6

__

Si, Quedira

I was glad when the strange man named Jazz Meyers, the manager to Frida's band (which I have yet to learn the name of, by the way), finally clamed down. Well, I wouldn't say he was really calm, he looked irritated.

"Now," he said to his band, "mind telling me _exactly_ why you came to this city?"

His eyebrows twitched. I had to suppress laugh. This man could amuse me while he was here.

"Y'see, Jazz," Maita said, "Freedom— "

"My name isn't Freedom!" Frida interrupted. Maita ignored her.

"— wanted to visit her home town. You know, four years away is an awfully long time. We wanted to tell you, but you where in a business meeting every time we tried to get a hold of you— "

"In meeting!" the man shrieked. "Hardly! I was relaxing at home eating some bonbons. I asked Miffy if she'd tell everyone who called to say that I was in a meeting. Did you tell her it was you?"

"Like, fifteen times. Anyway, every time we tried to get a hold of you, we couldn't. So, we packed our things, grabbed a plane and came here."

"More lemonade, Señ or Meyers?" my mom asked, holding up the sweating pitcher.

"Hm?" the man turned confused. "Oh, no thank you. But I am a little hungry. Airline food isn't the most filling."

"Roldolfo," she called sweetly. I knew what was coming.

"Si, quedira?" he asked.

This is what it had been like since the two of them had gotten remarried. My mother would call sweetly and my father would answer with, "Si, quedira?" At first it was kind of nice, then it annoying.

"Could you get something for Señ or Meyers to eat?"

"Si, quedira."

That was all I ever pretty much heard from the two of them, well I also heard them in their room at night— but let's not go there!

"Dude," I heard Frida try to whisper in my ear. When had she gotten so short? "your parents are starting to scare me!"

"Be glad you don't have to live with them." I whispered back down to her.

"I pretty much did."

"What are you two whispering about?" James asked.

"Your face, that's what!" Frida said, as I chorused, "El florecimiento de flores."

"Huh?" James asked, eyebrow cocked. Frida shot me a questioning look.

"The blossoming flowers." I quickly said. "It is that time of year and all."

"He's right." Frida said, smiling.

James rolled his eyes and walked away, saying to David, "He says they were talking about flowers!"

I hoped something would come up and bite him in the colilla.

* * *

Si, quedira: Yes, dear (I'm happy I could finally use 'quedira,' it was on a vocabulary list for Valentine's Day this year).

Señ or: Mister.

El florecimiento de flores: The blossoming flowers.

Colilla: Butt.

* * *

Kino: It's raining outside! I also bring good news to those who watch America's Next Top Model (I watch it here and there), Whitney Thompson (the plus sized girl) won! She's the first plus size (for a model, a.k.a. average sized for us normal folk) to ever win. I really like her, she was genuine and _real_. She's also from the same town in Florida, where I was born (while my parents were visiting family). So, that's another happy thing to add to my list… along with the fact I now have chocolate.


End file.
